Coal
Coal is a type of ore that can be obtained through Mining coal rocks in various places around RuneScape. It is one of the most important mined materials in RuneScape. Coal can be mined with a pickaxe by players with a Mining level of 30 or higher, granting 50 Mining experience. After being mined, a coal rock takes an average of 42 seconds to respawn. Mining coal may have a higher chance of giving gems than other rocks. Coal is one of the requirements for steel, mithril, adamantite, and runite bars. 27 coals can be stored into one inventory space by using a Coal bag, obtained from Dungeoneering. Obtaining coal Free to Play The Dwarven Mine is one of the most popular ways of obtaining coal among free players, mainly due to its proximity to the Falador East Bank, though players with combat levels less than 65 may be attacked by level 32 King Scorpions. Players with at least level 15 Dungeoneering may also enter the Hidden Mine area through the Dwarven Mines where there are 13 coal rocks and a bank deposit box. The Mining Guild is a good way to obtain coal for those with a high enough Mining level, though it will occasionally get crowded. This turns many people to the Southern Wilderness Mining Site or the Bandit Camp Mining Site, despite the aggressive monsters and the possibility of facing revenants. For those that prefer high-level monsters to revenants, Crandor has many coal rocks, though it is far from a F2P bank (Members can use the Tzhaar bank). The West Lumbridge Swamp Mining Site is popular, though it is often crowded and not suggested for lower-level players. With a dungeoneering level of 15 you can use a mysterious entrance, which teleports you to a mining area with 13 coal rocks, no agrresive creatures a relatively small amount of competition and a very close bank deposit box. One of the most abandoned mining spots is the one in the Edgeville Dungeon. There are 6 coal rocks and it is quite near to the Grand Exchange. But players with combat levels less than 51 may experience difficulties due to the level 25 Skeletons there. Also, watch out for the Hobgoblins, which are level 28 and level 42. Members Members have slightly more options when it comes to mining coal. They can use the Keldagrim North-East Mine which, despite its distance from a bank, can be used effectively due to a general lack of players. The Coal Trucks in Kandarin may be a good solution for members without the required mining level for the Guild, since they can mine and store 120 coal (up to 196 while wearing Seers' headband 3) in the trucks at the mine, then retrieve it from the trucks by Seers' Village. This allows players four and a quarter full loads of coal in one trip, or five and a quarter full loads if they carry one load with them. Low-level players may find it difficult to mine here, however, as the level 27 giant bats are aggressive. If members have completed the The Grand Tree quest, the Grand Tree mine can be very useful for mining coal (11 coal rocks) as it is usually empty and is very close to the bank in the second floor of the Grand Tree. Another easy way (for characters unafraid of grizzly bears) to get coal is to go to the small mine between East Ardougne and the Legends' Guild, which has 12 coal rocks and is usually abandoned. The bank in the southern part of East Ardougne is also a very short walk away. Coal can also be obtained by having the subjects of Miscellania gather it for you. In order to gain the Coal players must put a number of coins in the coffers and set the subjects so that they will be mining. They will automatically mine coal and a few gems. At level 77 players can mine concentrated coal deposits in the Living Rock Caverns. At high levels, this is a very fast method of obtaining coal, as you can mine more than one coal at once, and coal rocks contain a large number of coal rather than just one. A bank deposit is also very close to the coal rocks. However, this method requires a high combat level, because of the semi-aggressive level 120-200 monsters which inhabit the dungeon. Value Coal is usually not mined for money in member worlds, since mining pure essence is faster and lies within a similar cost range with coal. The market price of coal was previously stable at around 165 coins each but is now rising each day, It's currently at coins. Players may prefer to mine iron ore instead of coal, because it's much faster, because of it having a very small price difference. Making money Coal is a great way to make money because of its high demand at the Grand Exchange. Unfortunately, coal is always under competition from other miners and can be guarded by monsters such as hobgoblins at the Hobgoblin Mine. *Miners can mine coal from a large quantity of coal rocks in the Mining Guild, which requires level 60 Mining to enter (59 with Dwarven stout; 58 with mature Dwarven stout). *The new resource dungeon in the dwarven mine includes 13 coal rock and a deposit box, but requires level 15 dungeoneering. Respawn rate Coal, like all other mined rocks, respawns at a rate directly proportional to the number of people in the rock's RuneScape world. If the world is empty, the ore respawns in 1 minute; if it is full (with 2000 players), it respawns in 30 seconds. Thus the respawn rate of coal is : 60-\frac{3x}{200} seconds, where x'' is the number of players in the world. A table of respawn rates is given below. Trivia *In real life coal is used in the furnace as a heat source. Coal is not a part of the refined metal. Jagex's justification for requiring coal may be that it would be used to introduce carbon into the metal, thereby making it stronger. (Steel, by definition, has carbon in it. During the late medieval period Runescape is very loosely based on, steel was generally made with charcoal from wood, but modern steelmaking does in fact use a purified product of coal. Whether mithril, adamant, and runite benefit from equivalent processing would be difficult to determine from the real world.) Coal could be used to fire the furnace and further remove impurities. However, during In Aid of the Myreque, when players need to fix Burgh de Rott, players are asked to fix the town furnace. The player first fixes the furnace, and then place coal inside it and lights it with a tinderbox, implying that all of Runescape's furnaces are run by coal. It could also be concluded that since the furnaces run on coal, that the stronger the metal, the more heat it requires to smelt into a pure bar. *In the game, mining coal gives a higher chance of receiving gems than other mining spots. In real life it is the same, as coal beds can usually supply the needed pressure and carbon for gems to form. *Examining coal will yield this message: "Hmm, a non-renewable energy source!". However, in ''RuneScape, coal rocks will renew themselves every 30–60 seconds. *Another way to obtain coal is to explore for treasure using dwarven squads during a Mobilising Armies round. You can also get it as a spoil of war. *Some people might call this an ore but coal is not an ore. An ore would require extraction to obtain the element from, whereas coal is found in its usable form. See also * Mines and their Ores * Bucket of coal References * Grand Exchange Database - Current price Category:Mining and Smithing items Category:Ores Category:Items fi:Coal